Jordan Strife
Magic Council Miracle Fish |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Guild Master |previous occupation= Rune Knight Military Captain |team= |previous team= |base of operations= Miracle Fish Guild Hall |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Parents (Deceased) Carly Strife (Younger Sister) |magic= Earth Magic Lightning Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} "They called him the Knight, but he doesn't think he's saved anyone." -[[User:Underachievee|'Underachievee']] Jordan Strife (ヨルダン闘争 Yorudan Tōsō) is a Mage and the Guild Master of Miracle Fish. He runs it with the assistance of his younger sister, Carly Strife. He and his sister were left in the care of the Magic Council and he became a Military Captain for the Rune Knights. Due to his many years of service, his guild and the Magic Council have formed an alliance and the two support each other during dire battles and guild wars. Appearance As children, he and his sister were taken in by the Magic Council after they were found homeless in a storm that they lost their parents in. They were cared for by several attendants and got to live a very lavish life. However, they never forgot where they came from and remained humble despite the new, rich lifestyle. As a child, Jordan wore various suits and dress shirts around the living facility. However, the neatness of his clothing contrasted with his messy hair. He was seen as mysterious among other children, but his sister was quite the socialite and introduced him to her playmates. He then joined the Rune Knights and climbed the ranks to eventually become an Elite Captain. The position was going to be given to his superior, but the man had quit to start his own guild. When he started Miracle Fish, he traded in his fancy clothes for more casual ones. He began wearing a dark red jacket over a black dress shirt and matching pants. He also wears a seafoam green scarf around his neck and black shoes. Personality Jordan is known for being a very powerful Mage and is seen as a hero among small children for his time as a Rune Knight. He has a devilish charm about him that can fluster even the most strong willed people. His even sister calls him "a walking flirt" since he sometimes flirts with her friends, despite him claiming he's kidding. Jordan is also a very happy-go-lucky person. He doesn't dwell on past situations and tries to make everyone happy. Despite his laid back attitude, he can also be pretty serious at times especially in battle. He cares deeply for all of his comrades and is very protective of his sister, seeing as they care deeply for each other ever since their parents passed away. Jordan has been said to have amazing leadership abilities due to his naturally calm and strategic nature. Before he could become a Rune Knight, he was required to take an educational course. He did not excel in the academics part of the test, but he passed the battle course portion of the exam with flying colors.He is able to analyze any situation before he acts to make what he calls "is the perfect move." This often leads to any enemies being frustrated or naming him their arch enemy. But, it is also because of this that his guild is rarely involved in any wars because along with his battle tactics and strategies, Miracle Fish is not a pushover. History As a child, both he and his sister Carly were both caught in a horrible storm along with their parents. They were all fleeing to shelter when their parents were crushed by falling debris. Torn apart with grief but knowing he must go on, Jordan took his sister to safety despite her wails. Several days later, they are found in a lighthouse by the Magic Council Military Squad. Discovering that they had no parents and were homeless, the Wizard Saints made a decision to let them stay in the Rune Knights living facilities. The siblings lived here for several years in a rather lavish lifestyle. Eventually, Jordan discovered magic and went on to became a Rune Knight. He easily climbed the ranks after completing the entrance exam and even became an Elite Captain. In X787, both Jordan and his sister were both powerful Mages and decided to found their own guild. Thus, Miracle Fish was born. Quickly, they gathered strong members, defeated many rival guilds and the guild members were seen as heroes. One day, an old woman raced into the guild telling news of an evil man and his guild of Black Arts in a city called East Crest. Carly and a team of Mages volunteered to go stop them, but Jordan denied saying unless he went with them there would be no chance. Carly eventually convinces him by saying that Running Lion could come to Markia and start terrorizing the people and they all depart to East Crest. Magic & Abilities Earth Magic '(土系各種魔法 ''Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō): Jordan is an extremely skilled user in elemental magic, especially Earth. He is able to use spells and even his own hands to destroy the ground and use it for an extremely powerful spell. Carly is also skilled in elemental magic. Jordan decided to practice Earth and Lightning Magic, while she learned Water and Air Magic. * '''Earthquake: Using his fists or even when jumping from a high area, Jordan can use the Earthquake spell by hitting the ground only once. * Stepping Stones '(踏み台 ''Fumidai): * 'Iron Rock Wall '(岩鉄壁 Gan Tetsu Heki): Jordan is able to create a defensive wall to protect himself along with others from powerful blast spells and wide range attacks. * '''Liquid Ground (リキッドグラウンド Rikiddo Guraundo): ''Jordan is able to turn the ground into a water-like substance and sucks his enemies into it like quicksand. Then, he quickly dries the liquid sand and with a snap of his fingers, he explodes the ground. * '''Rock Slide '(ロックスライド Rokkusuraido): * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant ': Jordan is able to defend himself expertly and delivers kicks and punches with a strong amount of force and vigor. 'Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): ''Jordan is also a skilled Lightning Magic user. He is able to summon extremely powerful bolts of lightning with deathly voltage rates. Carly claims his lightning bolts rival those of a horrible thunderstorm. * '''Thunder': Jordan is able to unleash a powerful lightning bolt, but this attack requires precision because it can only be used once due to how much magic it takes to even use it. Thus, he uses it as a finisher or a quick way to end a battle. * Thunder Punch: The user is able to cloak his fist in lightning magic and unleashes it with a powerful punch. * 'Summer Triangle ': The user jumps high in the sky, attacks them with lightning three times in a triangular formation and the opponent is sent hurdling towards the surface. * '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Jordan is also able to defend himself using this type of elemental magic, however he is more flexible and fluid when he uses Earth Magic. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Former Rune Knight